<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sound of sorrow in my room by SweetSaturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173041">The sound of sorrow in my room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSaturn/pseuds/SweetSaturn'>SweetSaturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, Probably ooc, not quite shippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSaturn/pseuds/SweetSaturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I would still die for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan &amp; Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sound of sorrow in my room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drinking an almost full bottle of wine was a mistake. Hamid had too much to think about and hoped that alcohol will help to, at least, silence a bit all the thoughts that getting too much out of him, but in the end, they became one big lump of reminders of his trials and failures, and he definitely hadn't any energy to deal with it.<br/>
A few months ago he would just cry and, maybe, felt a bit better afterwards, but now he was tired and wanted to sort his baggage himself. So drinking alone in his room it was.</p><p>He didn't hear or saw Zolf coming in. At some point, he just stood there, looking worried, and asking if everything's okay.</p><p>Hamid shook his head: "Not really, but I'll be fine in the morning, I guess."</p><p>"You know you can talk to me? To any of us? Right?"</p><p>Hamid let out a sad laugh and got up to get to the bed. Talking wasn't the best idea at the moment, but outright asking Zolf to leave was rude, so he tried to give him a hint to leave. The fact that he stumbled and Zolf had to catch him, didn't really help at all.</p><p>"Hey, I know everything is hard, but we're here, we try our best. Don't be hard on yourself, we'll deal with our problems one thing at a time."<br/>
He helped Hamid to get on the bed, and stood beside him, arms crossed, definitely not leaving.</p><p>There were too many emotions in Hamid, and they needed to get out. Some things couldn't be put in words or shouldn't be said, but Hamid was drunk and didn't care about what could happen if some of these things will be said out loud.</p><p>"I've been thinking. You know, there was a time when I would die for you and then you left, and things got weird, and now you're here and I'm starting to remember why I thought so. I think I would still die for you."</p><p>Zolf froze for a moment and looked at Hamid with something indescribable in his eyes.<br/>
"I’ve lost you once and I kept thinking it was my fault, that I could change it. Then you got back, and that fact alone, you, being here, makes me believe we can fix the world and have normal boring lives, all of us. So, please don't die, I don't have much left to hope for in the future."</p><p>He put a hand on Hamid's shoulder and tried to say something else, but shook his head and shoved hands in pockets.</p><p>"Try to sleep, Hamid. I'll be around if you need me."</p><p>He quietly left Hamid to catch up with his thoughts, where something just clicked right.</p><p>•</p><p>For once in some time Hamid's dreams didn't try to show him how he loses everything he loves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>